Spirit
by JesiiCa
Summary: How can people so similiar be so different? Well, Sakura and Syoaron have had rough childhoods both lost a parent, both go to the same high school. And both are trying to find there way in life. EDITED! Thanks for ur help.


Spirit, sound, happiness, love, life, I know what people say about these things and feelings about them but their not real just thoughts and feelings.

**Life**: Is an endless concrete road that some rough weather and some parts where you have to get your hands dirty. A trail that some people are destined to walk alone.

**Love**: Are dirt path's that spike of from the cement roads and sometimes you make a wrong turn, or get lost but at the end of one of those long roads is your future.

**Happiness**: Is a feeling, an emotion nothing more. It's when something great or unbelievable happens, that maybe even unexpected. Some of these things may possibly include, a Setting, an Event, or even a Person, can have something to do with the boost in your mood.

**Spirit**: Is your being, the very essence of you, the thing that defines your features and your personality. It's the qualities that make you so unlike everyone else, your differences to others in the world.

Syoaron he thought that **Life** was just a meaningless waste of time and that everyone said "Life sucks. So why live it."

**Love** was just a waste of time, money, and caused to much damn pain, who cared what happened at the end he would say it's a pain in the ass on the way there so might as well turn right around before you crash.

**Happiness** was a word only fools believed in and it was only giving you a false sense of security.

**Spirit** was another word for ghost or poltergeist, and paranormal activity that only gullible people were afraid of or believed in.

Sakura was in the middle she was to a point where she believed in not believing, to believe. Hard to follow I'm sure but let's get down to the beginning of the two tragic stories of the teenagers who were drawn together by everything they held in common and dear; but **life **(an enjoyable one anyways)**, love, spirit and happiness**.

Sakura, Kinnimoto. Japan, Tomoeda.

April 1st 1988

The pudgy little girl looked up with her shining emerald eyes up to find that her holder was crying. The intelligent baby turned towards the bed as she saw a female with long curly brown locks. As the woman saw the baby she smiled and her glamorous emerald eyes closed and she breathed out a strained last breathe. Signaling the end of her life's span and when the beeping sound ended little people in white coats flooded into the room, pushing her and the crying male out the door. About an hour latter the baby heard the news from the bald doctor.

"Sir, your wife is in critical condition at the moment she will not live long, in her condition she will not be permitted to leave the hospital. Having the baby put too much strain on her physical capacity. For now she must rest and then we will get better results but for the most part the analyses won't change." he stated.

Then the bald doctor turned to leave the sad man to his thoughts. The man's face became neutral but when he came into the room the child's laughter echoed off of every wall. She could see the man strained smile, but the woman was too drained of energy to notice. The next day the girl was named Sakura or Ying-fa; to signify the mother's favorite tree, Cherry blossom.

Sakura. Japan, Tomoeda.

3 years later, April 1st 1991

The kawaii little girl with the brown pigtails ran down the path with her grinning family behind. They were smiling at how she grew up.

Then a boy with dark brown hair 5 years older ran through them and said "Hey wait up, Kaijuu!"

The young girl named Sakura replied by not using intelligible words but by stomping angrily on his foot.

To which he responded by holding his pounding foot, and grinning at his sister. She fumed for a moment then smiled when he held out a bright green box. She giggled loudly and ripped open the wrapping paper to find a necklace with a card.

The necklace had been her mother's and it was pure gold, with an expensive diamond hanging off it. She squealed and made her father help her with the latch.

Touya smiled but it was a false smile, how could he be happy when it was the anniversary of his mother's death. He realized that Sakura was too young to understand, but Touya had spent 5 years of his life with his mom she was the person who had helped him with everything. She was dead! Was it not Sakura's fault for causing her so much pain? That was a question he soon answered because as soon as his eyes fell on her innocent smile and sparkling eyes waiting for her brother's birthday hug; did he realized something. She did not kill there mother she had saved her, because even if his mother always loving and quiet, she had always been in pain and Sakura had relived her of it. So with ever gratefully eyes he turned towards Sakura and silently promised to help the innocent creature, with whatever he could, and with that the over protective brother Touya Kinnimoto was born

(A/N: When ever I switch scenes I will always say where what day, who and sometimes the time. Oh and now you see that Sakura had problems with her life even though she didn't know when she was only 5 years of age. But the boy I'm about to talk about lost so much more, so much earlier. I only told you about Sakura first because she was the last one I talked about so it was easier just to link it up.)

Xiao Lang, Li. China, Hong Kong.

July 12thst 1987

As the woman heard the cries full the room she closed her eyes. This was her last try, at an heir to the Li clan. The fifth child, and if it wasn't a boy, she'd be too old to have any more. Money was no problem, it was the heir that was the problem, and five births can really do a number on the hips.

So she opened her ears, and held her breath as the doctor said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Li you now have a new addition to your **large** family. Your husband gave the name for the child, please welcome to the Li clan, Xiao Lang Li. Heir to the Li clan's power and name."

She laughed the tension away as she laid her head on her pillow. She took the baby into her arms. She looked down at the baby boy with a little bunch of amber hair on his head; he also had a serious face, deep amber eyes, and pudgy new born baby cheeks. Her pale husband came in the room he dismissed the doctor, who steadily sprinted out the door; he had only been a replacement doctor and had been afraid to accept the **offer** made by her husband. She looked at him with eyes shining with the love she shared with him since high school. But the grave and important look on his face wiped the smile right off of her face. But as soon as he was about to open his mouth she heard the gun shot. The rest was a blur because she had just suffered birth. All she saw was Xin collapsed to the floor with a sad and longing look on his face, as she promptly passed out.

Xiao Lang, Li. Hong Kong, China.

January 12th 1991

The now two year old boy looked up at his mother, and she smiled at him but there was still the longing look in her eye that had always been there. He tried to make himself smile back but he just couldn't it might give her a false sense that he would be weak or that he understood. He didn't understand, ever since he was little people wouldn't look him in the eye except his mother. But even when she did he could just feel the pain radiating off her. He just didn't get it; he was one of the most intelligent children in Hong Kong, along with the only heir to the Li fortune. Why was she so sad? He didn't know but did he wish he could ask but it would just make her eyes widen then tear up. Then like every other time he had bothered to ask she would she would give him the same answer she had been giving him since he could talk, "nothing honey" in a forced cheery voice. He was sick of it!

For a four year old he was very active when he was 2 he had started training and his teachings with his 'advisers'. Only they besides his mother had the audacity to look him in the eye and scold him that was why he liked to train at all. When would his life finally get interesting?

Cliffy…………….

Yes! First chapter complete! Sorry to leave you like this but I will update soon! It's just that I have to work on my homework :-\ ! Well anyways review if you want the button is right there.

-------

------ ------- Syoaron: Hey when do I meet Sakura?

\ / Y-J: Be patient it will probably be in 2 chaps KK

\ /

\ / Review me if you've got any questions, or found any errors.

\ / Or if you want to review for the sack of reviewing:-D

\ /

\ / Yingfa-Jessie


End file.
